Koperasi Khusus Wanita
by NatureMature
Summary: Selamat datang di KKW! Selamat berbelanja! Selamat bersenang-senang! Anda pejuang Stationary Guard? Scouting Legion? Military Police? Tidak masalah. Mari datang, mari melihat-lihat! /KKW, karena prajurit wanita begitu doyan belanja/ (Slice of Life)


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**K**operasi **K**husus **W**anita © Nami (310713)

* * *

_Not for profit use or something similar, pure to have fun (but not make fun of)._

[**Peringatan**]: Fanfiksi pertama Nami di SnK. Harap maklum jika menemukan penempatan suasana zaman, karakterisasi, lokasi, waktu, lawakan, _sister/bromance_, tipografis, _alay_-isme, dan produk-produk intern lain yang terdistorsi, atau dengan kata lain: tidak pada tempatnya.

.

* * *

**MIKASA | ****SASHA****  
**

* * *

.

Mikasa Ackerman masih ingat spanduk lebai yang menggantung di hari itu:

.

_KKW hadir memberikan yang terbaik bagi kalian, wahai wanita yang tidak ingin kehilangan jati dirinya ... _

_Sadarilah fitrah kalian sebagai makhluk Tuhan, oh tulang rusuk Adam yang mencintai keindahan ... _

_Membabat habis raksasa boleh saja, tapi ingat, di sudut terdalam hati kalian yang redup, _

_engkau tetaplah bidadari-bidadari kami yang mungil dan butuh perhatian ... _

_: DISKON BAGI 50 PEMBELI PERTAMA! :_

_HARE GENE, WANITA NGGAK BELANJA?! _

_MALU, DONG, AH!_

_._

Maka,

"**Sumpah. Toko itu sangat _jijay_**,"

adalah reaksi pertama Mikasa ketika diajak ber-KKW ria oleh Sasha. "Jati diri. Fitrah wanita. Bidadari mungil. Idih, geli nggak, sih?"

"Ah, itu 'kan dulu," Sasha mengibaskan tangan. "Sekarang udah nggak gitu lagi kok slogannya. ADRT-nya juga udah diganti. Ketuanya juga udah dicopot. Ayolah Mikasa, temenin aku belanja dong ... Ada diskon jeli kentang, nih! Produk baru PHD alias POTATO HARD DELUXE ... Kapan lagi, coba?"

Mikasa terdiam. Dipandanginya sosok Sasha yang merengek-rengek. "Kasihan," ia membatin. Prihatin. "Anak ini pasti terlalu lama tinggal di hutan hingga melihat koperasi ecek-ecek saja sampai segini noraknya. Gimana nanti kalau lihat _mall_?"

"Mikasa, kamu dengerin aku, nggak, sih?" Sasha mengerucutkan bibir. Senewen.

"Maaf, kamu duluan saja," potong Mikasa tegas sambil membalikkan badan. "Aku ada urusan penting."

"He?" Sasha memandangi kepergian gadis berambut indah itu dengan hati mencelos.

_Alah, urusan penting apaan? Paling ngelonin Eren. Nyuapin Eren. Nguntitin Eren, _pikirnya. Jelas-jelas sesat.

Bagaimana pun, Sasha juga tahu. Otak Mikasa Ackerman sudah di-_setting_ pas 30% untuk Eren Jeager.

Dan 30% untuk Eren Jeager.

Dan 30% untuk Eren Jeager.

Dan 5% untuk Armin Arlert.

Dan 5% untuk ... hal-hal di luar itu.

_._

"Wow, toko minuman itu, kan—," Sasha menjerit tertahan. "Sambil _menunggu_, mampir ke sana dulu, deh!"

Ya, tidak mungkin ia salah dengar.

Tadi jelas-jelas Mikasa bilang: "Maaf, kamu _duluan_ saja".

.

* * *

**ANNIE | ****YMIR | ****CHRISTA**

* * *

.

**Bagi Sasha, berbaris atau mengantri sama saja**

**Mirip dengan buang air di jamban**

**tak ada yang bisa dimakan**

**waktu dibuang-buang**

**tak ada pemandangan**

**bosan**

**tak ada yang bisa dimakan**

**Akhirnya ... mau tak mau ia _merenung_**

**Ah ya ... memang tidak nyambung**

**.**

Dipikir-pikir, kenapa sih, Mikasa selalu jahil padanya? Dia kan tidak mengincar Eren. Ngapain? Huh, tidak sudi. Memangnya siapa Eren? Kalau bisa memberi mas kawin seperangkat alat makan beserta masakannya sih, mungkin akan Sasha pertimbangkan.

Nah, terus apa, dong? Semakin dipikir, Sasha semakin tidak mengerti.

_Seperti saat ini_.

Mikasa menyerobot antrian Es Buah Super Tokcer (_disingkat_: EBuSeT) yang sudah mati-matian diperjuangkan Sasha (Dia bilang '_aku pegangin ya_' dengan senyumnya yang _lembut_ tapi ternyata—tahulah, disimpen buat diminum sendiri). Ini menyebabkan Sasha harus mengantri lagi dengan wajah ceria dibuat-buat tapi dongkol setengah mati. Untunglah di antrian belakang ia bertemu Annie, Ymir, dan Christa.

"Lho, tadi bukannya kamu udah antri, Sa?"

"Ano ... ehehe, biasa, diserobot Mikasa. Baidewei, loh, Ymir kenapa, kok ngumpet di belakang Christa gitu? Nggak biasanya," tuding Sasha bingung.

"Eh, itu, anu ...," Christa terbata-bata.

"Hm?"

"Aku ...," Christa memelankan suaranya, "aku _tembus_."

"HAH? LOE TEMBUS?! BOCOR, DON—_umph_!" Buru-buru Sasha membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Hampir saja ia membuat Christa menangis karena malu. "Eh? Ciyus? Ya ampun," kali ini ia berbisik, "kenapa nggak balik ke kamar aja?"

"Aku ... aku belom beli tampon baru. Yang bulan lalu habis. Ymir juga nggak punya. Nanti habis makan aku mau ke KKW sama dia."

"Oh ...," Sasha mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Sasha gimana? Ada cadangan nggak?"

"Eh? Aduh, aku juga lagi _dapet_, sih. Ini yang lagi kupake tampon terakhir. Ntar aku juga mau ke KKW, kok. Barengan aja," ajaknya sambil terse—

—"**Kalian para gadis, apa tidak bisa melakukan apa pun sendiri?"** Annie tiba-tiba masuk ke forum, masih dengan muka datar seperti sebelumnya. "Ke kamar mandi **bareng**, nonton bioskop **bareng**, makan siang **bareng**, apa ntar masuk mulut titan juga **bareng-bareng**?"

.

"Eh. Anu.. ini..," Christa gelagapan, tak tau mesti menjawab apa.

Sementara itu, Ymir dan Annie sudah balas menatap dengan garang.

_("Masuk mulut titan bareng? Boleh juga," tantang Ymir. "Asal tidak satu kloter dengan kamu saja.")_

_("Wah, terima kasih doanya," balas Annie santai. "Aku memang ingin bertahan hidup. Tidak seperti kamu.")_

Sasha celingukan. _Aduh, Mikasa mana, sih? Coba ada dia! _Akhirnya, dengan sangat hati-hati, Sasha mencoba mengganti topik. "Eh ngomong-ngomong, aku nggak pernah lihat Mikasa di KKW, deh. Dia cewek, kan? Udah '_akil baligh_, kan? Kok nggak pernah kelihatan ya, kalo lagi mens?"

"Wah, iya juga ya," Christa memutuskan ikut dalam "Misi Mendamaikan Ymir vs Annie" _created by_ Sasha. "Aku aja kalo lagi mens pasti sakit perut dan minta cuti setengah hari."

"Yah, tiap orang kan beda-beda," Annie yang pertama kali melepaskan pandangan. Ia bersedekap dan memalingkan wajah dari Ymir.

"Tapi namanya kedaftar di buku anggota, tuh. Dia juga rajin ngasih simpanan sukarela. Padahal kan nggak wajib."

"Aku tidak tahu kau sangat senang bergosip, Braus."

"Bu-bukan! Aku tahu karena minggu ini giliran aku yang piket!"

"Ya ya ya ..."

Obrolan mereka terhenti ketika ibu gemuk di balik meja mengumumkan dengan suara keras, "EBUSET SUDAH HABIS! SILAKAN ... BUBUR KACANG IJONYA! KAMI MASIH PUNYA SATU LOYANG LEBIH!"

.

**Sebelum beranjak dari toko, Sasha sempat mencuri-curi pandang **

**Ke belakang**

**Depan**

**Tak lupa kanan dan kiri jalan **

**Mikasa ... tidak kelihatan di mana pun**

**.**

* * *

**ARMIN**

* * *

.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka malah bertemu pandang dengan Arlert muda.

"Loh, si Armin nggak diajak sekalian?"

"Eh iya, kesian Armin nggak diajak," kata Christa dengan raut kasihan yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Tunggu, Christa. Memangnya Armin lagi mens?" tanya Ymir sangsi.

... _Tunggu, teman-teman._ _Memangnya Armin itu perempuan?_ Sambil berpikir begitu, Annie segera mendorong ketiganya menjauhi Arlert muda yang hampir jadi korban "pelecehan seksual".

"Eh? Halo, Christa, Ymir, Annie, Sasha. Kebetulan sekali ya, ketemu di sini?"

"Ya ya ya," kata Annie, mewakili mereka semua. "_Terima kasih kembali_, Arlert."

.

* * *

**EREN | RIVAILLE | TEH | VVOTA**

* * *

**.**

**Sesampainya di KOPER (alias Koperasi Keprajuritan), **

**timbul kejadian tidak terduga. **

**Tapi kali ini, **

**bukan giliran empat jagoan cantik kita yang beraksi.**

Di depan rak tempat persediaan bahan makanan, tanpa sadar, seorang prajurit laki-laki bergumam cepat, "E.. eh? Ini ... ini kan teh yang suka diminum Kapten Levi, ya? Wuaaah, jadi penasaran! Seru kali ya, bisa ngerasain teh yang sama dengan yang diminum Kapten! Ntar bikin di markas, ah ... Huekekeke, inikah rasanya jadi vvota?"

Bisik-bisik curiga terdengar di sekitar Eren. Mengomentari prajurit aneh yang sedang mengangkat boks teh celup tinggi-tinggi. Seolah-olah itu jimat atau emas langka.

_("Patut disayangkan, Jeager, tapi teh saya bukan yang itu_."_)_

"Hah? _Kapten_? Kok, ada di sini?" Eren gelagapan. Boks teh melompat-lompat di tangannya yang gemetar. Sudah terlambat mencoba menyembunyikannya di balik punggung.

Eren akhirnya ganti strategi. Ia bertanya gugup, "Te-terus, teh Kapten yang mana dong?"

.

Hanya setengah detik ...

.

... Eren terduduk memegangi perutnya yang nyeri akibat ditendang Levi.

Si pelaku sendiri sudah menyibakkan jubah hijaunya dan keluar dari koperasi ...

—tanpa membeli apa pun.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Jaeger?"

Eren menggeleng. Menepis tangan orang-orang yang ingin membantunya berdiri. Ia malah cengengesan. Cekikikan sambil menyenderkan punggung di rak. Kepalanya tertunduk.

_Dasar, Kapten__. Anda kira saya bertingkah tolol gitu buat apa? Ya karena ada sosok Anda tadi lewat di depan toko. Ini kaca dua arah, lho._

_Kalau saya melihat_ _Kapten _...

_... Kapten __pasti__ juga melihat saya._

.

Kejadian di KOPER tadi agak memalukan. Tapi Eren tidak peduli.

Hari ini, yang penting, ia berhasil pulang hahahihi. Mengantongi seboks teh celup, teko, dan dua buah mug. Dari porselen. Maskulin. Satunya mungil tapi mantap. Sisanya besar dan kuat. Keduanya membuat suara bergemerincing. Terguncang-guncang saling sentuh dalam plastik.

_Yang seperti raksasa ini aku pakai nanti malam, _batinnya sambil tersenyum gugup.

_Satunya lagi, _Eren terkikik_, yang cebol ini ... kusimpan dulu. _

_Untuk ... yah, tahulah._

_._

* * *

**JEAN | CONNIE | PENCURI**

* * *

.

"Huh, ngapain sih si Jeager?" kata Jean ketus. "Ya nggak, Connie? Loh, Connie?"

Kirschtein muda tertegun. Entah sejak kapan sahabatnya lenyap ditelan bumi. Padahal sampai tadi mereka masih jalan bersisian.

Untunglah, tak sampai semenit, Jean sudah mendesah lega. Di depannya berdiri punggung seorang prajurit. Kepalanya seperti kulit salak. Berkacak pinggang. Sedang mengamati sebuah poster promosi. Jean bergidik. Jelek sekali. Sungguh perpaduan warna-warna norak yang menyakitkan mata. Begini bunyinya:

.

_Kesal karena sepatu bots Anda selalu tertukar saat Salat Jumat?_

_Kaos kaki Anda mendadak jomblo dan kehilangan _partner_?_

_Jaket Anda dipinjam teman sekamar tanpa izin?_

_Sabuk yang mendadak kendor setelah di-_laundry_?_

_Ah, atau kemeja bersih yang tahu-tahu tergeletak bau di lantai?_

_._

_Ya, bagi Anda yang pernah mengalami hal tersebut, BERY AND RERY kini menyediakan jasa bordir nama tersembunyi!(*)_

_**Tidak suka bordir? **_

_Tenang dulu, kami juga memproduksi spidol marker anti air yang bebas di-_refill_.(*) _

_Tentu saja: GRATIS!(*)_

_**Ingin tampil beda dan gaya? **_

_Ratusan stiker-stiker unik dan lucu ini menunggu Anda!(*) _

_Koleksi ekslusif! Bisa ditempel di mana saja!(*)_

_Dengan 112 motif terbaru!(*)_

_SEGERA dapatkan! Persediaan terbatas!(*)_

"_BERY AND RERY, MENJAGA BARANG ANDA DARI PENCURI."_

_._

_*selama persediaan masih ada_

_*syarat dan ketentuan berlaku_

_*sebelum titan menyerang_

_*selama Bery dan Rery masih bersama_

_._

"Sayangnya, roti sama kentang nggak bisa dinamain pake ginian, ya?" cibir Connie sambil melirik Sasha yang berjalan cengangas-cengenges.

_("Wah, CD baru Linked Horizon sudah keluar!")_

_("Mana? Mana?")_

_(_"_Christa, lebih baik kamu tidak membuang-buang uang untuk hal semacam itu.")_

_("Yah, tentu saja. Ymir kan punya bajakannya.")_

_("APA?")_

_("Hei, sudah! Sudah!")_

"Cih, padahal kalau diam dia manis. Ya nggak, Jean? Loh, Jean?"

"Nggak. Itu ... tanda bintangnya apa nggak kurang banyak?"

"Hah?"

.

"Jean?"

"Hm?"

"Kamu ... sehat?"

"Mm hmm."

Connie mengangkat alis. "Oia, aku ada permen rasa straw_berry_, nih. Kata _Reiner_ sih enak. Manis-manis gimana, gitu. Mau?"

"Jadi," Jean menelan ludah. "Bertholdt dan Reiner beneran jadian sampe bikin toko bareng?"

"Hah?"

.

**Jean yang dinilai penuh konsentrasi, rupanya kerap salah fokus.**

**.**

* * *

**LOL | SEDAP | KENTANG**

* * *

**.**

_("Loh, harusnya tadi kamu ketik '9', bukan huruf 'g'!")_

_("Iya, iya, aku tahu.. Duh, '9' kan? Berapa kali?")_

_("Eh, bukan deh bukan, kayaknya malah huruf 'g' besar!")_

_("Ah gimana sih, nggak kelar-kelar, nih ... Baru juga kata pertama. Belom yang kedua. Ketiga. Botak deh lama-lama.")_

_("Iya nih, gilak ya, gara-gara Sasha, _newbie_ alay itu, buka pintu aja jadi rempong banget gini. Argh!")_

_._

Dari jauh terdengar cemoohan pedas dua prajurit wanita Garrison yang sudah sampai lebih dulu di depan gerbang KKW. Suara mereka bergema di lorong KOPER. Terlalu sibuk mencela dan mengingat _password_ membuat keduanya tidak melihat kedatangan Sasha dan kawan-kawan. _Password_ gerbang memang diganti seminggu sekali agar aman, dan minggu ini adalah giliran piket Sasha, sehingga ia diberi tanggung jawab menciptakan kata kunci baru.

.

_("Inget nggak waktu itu Rapat Anggota sempet panik takut gerbang kita di-_hack_? Eh nggak tahunya, cuman ulah bocah alay sial yang doyan makan kentang!")_

_("Awas aja kalo sampe koperasi kita jadi nggak laku gara-gara dia!")_

_._

Sasha tersentak. Padahal mendapatkan _password_ itu tidak mudah. Ia telah berpikir semalam suntuk tanpa ngemil, bahkan mengikuti seminar singkat Kopral Muda Levi yang mencurigakan sebulan lalu, tentang pentingnya menjaga brankas dan rekening bank gaji prajurit lewat _password_ yang "tak terduga namun berguna". Sasha hampir menangis dan menggigit kepala kedua wanita itu kalau saja ...

... kalau saja Ymir tidak tiba-tiba maju ke depan. Menyelak dua wanita yang hampir kehilangan kepalanya itu.

Semua orang terdiam. Merasa terintimidasi oleh auranya. Menunggu dengan cemas apa yang akan dia lakukan.

.

_(Pip pip pip pip ...)_

_._

Ternyata—

Ymir hanya mengetik kata sandi. Kurang dari semenit, ia menginput kode **K3nThang9G suEdaPhH L0oo0L** di papan elektrik. Gerbang pun terbuka dengan bunyi mendecit, setelah sebelumnya berdengung perlahan.

Gadis itu melangkah masuk dengan ayunan santai. Menoleh. Memiringkan kepalanya cuek. "Apa yang kalian tunggu? Ayo, cepat masuk. Pintu akan tertutup otomatis dalam sepuluh detik."

Sasha hanya bisa menelan ludah. Menyongsong gerbang dengan tumpahan air mata bahagia. Ia peluk wanita itu dengan ingus berderai. "MAKASIH YA, YMIIII...R! Huweee ..."

**.**

**Diam-diam Christa **tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka Ymir akan meninggalkan "posnya" (_baca: menutupi bekas bocor Christa_) dan memilih membela Sasha.

**Diam-diam Ymir** mengangkat ujung bibir. Tersenyum. Licik. _Dasar gadis naif kelewat polos, kamu akan berutang budi padaku nanti_.

**Diam-diam Annie** yang mengamati mereka berpikir. _Christa salah sangka. Dan Ymir tetaplah Ymir._

**.**

Sementara itu**, diam-diam Sasha** pergi ke bagian pakaian wanita. Ada barang lucu yang menarik perhatiannya di sana.

.

* * *

**APRON | CD**

* * *

.

**Sasha berdiri kejang**

**di depannya ada lemari menjulang**

**segala jenis pakaian wanita berbaris rapi dalam gantungan**

**.**

"A-apaan, nih?" ia mencicit. "_Apron_?"

Ragu-ragu dicubitnya keliman baju itu sedikit. "Seksi banget! Banyak rendanya! Asyik kali ya, masak pakai kain berkibar-kibar gitu ..."

"Tumben," tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakangnya. Ternyata Mikasa. "Biasanya lebih tertarik sama _masakan_ yang dimasak dari pada _orang_ yang masak."

"A.. Enggak. Anu. Ini lucu, sih. Aku kan juga _cewek_."

"Emang bisa masak?" tanya Mikase cuek.

"En.. maunya sih gitu. Biar nggak usah nyolo—_eh_, biar nggak usah beli mulu di pasar. Kan lumayan. Hemat gaji. Hehe. Hehe," Sasha tertawa patah-patah.

"Oh, oke. Gutlak deh, buat kamu." Habis itu Mikasa langsung ngeloyor pergi. Entah ke mana.

Sementara itu Sasha terdiam. _Mikasa baik, ya ..._

Sasha masih terdiam. _Mikasa baik banget, sih ..._

_Sasha terdi_—

—"LOH, ITU MIKASA ADA DI KKW KOK. Pemandangan langka! Jadi, rupanya dia beneran datang? Rupanya dia beneran anggota? Aduh, coba tadi aku potret! Ah, gimana sih aku—_ups_, ah, maaf, iya iya, Annie, oke, aku akan diam. Dan Christa, ng, bisa nggak tolong suruh Ymir-mu berhenti mendelik tajam padaku? Iya, oke, duh maaf Ymir, tidak akan kuulangi—_ah!_ ADA SEMPAK GAMBAR KENTANG SAMA LEMON, LUCU BANGET!"

.

_Pletak!_

.

**Sasha ... memang susah dibilangin**.

.

"Oh, itu untuk pasangan prajurit yang udah menikah, Mbak. Laku banget di kalangan mereka. Ada desain dan warna lain, loh. Mau lihat? Bisa dicoba kok ..."

Tiba-tiba Sasha didekati oleh mbak-mbak aneh berkaca mata. Mulutnya tertutup sapu tangan yang mencurigakan. Sasha pikir dia pegawai yang baru magang. Atau mungkin prajurit yang dihukum gara-gara melanggar peraturan. Ah, kalau disuruh jaga toko dan cuti sebentar dari hiruk pikuk membabat titan, Sasha juga mau. Tapi, entahlah. Sasha sedikit mengkeret melihat penampilan pegawai ini. Apalagi ia menawarkan barang dengan suara yang berat dan terengah-engah. Model rambutnya pun hampir mirip seperti Sasha. Dicat cokelat dan dikuncir tinggi ke belakang. Sasha takut suatu saat ia akan jadi manusia hina bin ajaib seperti itu.

_Dan hei, sejak kapan celana dalam bisa dicoba terus dilepas lagi?_

"E-enggak usah. Aku belum nikah kok, Mas, _eh_, Mbak.."

"Nggak papa, buat _pacar-_nya aja kalo gitu. Biar dia seneng. Dijamin makin lengket!"

"Engg.. anu, belom punya pacar juga..,"

"Mbak pake yang model _Rider_, ntar cowoknya pake yang ini. Pasti lucu," cerocosnya tidak peduli.

_Rider? Rider merk celana dalam pria yang terkenal itu? Gilak, udah sinting kali ini mbak-mbak!_ jerit otak Sasha mau meledak.

"A-aduh, gimana ya, Mbak," Sasha tergagap. Bingung menghadapi mbak-mbak model begini. Mau kabur tapi sempit. Mau teriak takut dipelototin Annie dan Ymir. Apalagi ...

—_syut!_

... saat itu, entah kenapa muka Connie yang sedang nyengir muncul. Cuma sesaat. Lalu ...

—_cling!_

... Connie muncul seluruh badan. Nyengir lebar. Bertolak pinggang. Tidak mengenakan apa-apa kecuali celana dalam. Segitiga ketat motif lemon dan kentang. Pita di kanan kiri pinggang. Kuning dan bikin lapar ... _WAT DE FUAKH!_ Sasha tidak rela benaknya ternoda. Buru-buru ia mengibas-ngibaskan kepala dengan ngeri.

_Kok Connie?_ batinnya syok. _Horor amat._

_Jean kek, Mikasa kek, yang rambutnya banyakan dikit__**—**BUGH!_

.

—Bugh bugh bugh! Sasha menampar kedua pipinya. _Sadarlah aku!_ katanya dalam hati. _Yakali gue pake celdal buat ditunjukin ke Connie_. _Mending ditunjukkin ke titan, deh!_

"Maaf, Mbak," kata Sasha akhirnya, kikuk. "Saya tanya teman saya dulu, ya. Kali dia mau _join_-an. Hehe." Sasha membungkuk berkali-kali pada mbak-mbak itu sebelum ngibrit menghampiri Annie.

Sip. Rencana "kabur dengan sopan" ... _SUKSES!_

**... Sasha tidak tahu bahwa pramuniaga barusan menawarkan apron, **

**bukannya salembar g-string 'hot' motif kentang campur lemon.**

**.**

* * *

**SEL TELUR**

* * *

.

**Di dalam koperasi **

**Annie yang sehari-harinya sulit didekati **

**rupanya sedang memilih jepit-jepit lucu dan peniti**

**di sudut terdalam bagian aksesoris yang sepi**

"Ciee Annie ... Nggak nyangka, deh. Kamu ternyat—_uphh_!"

Sasha yang menyelinap di belakangnya seperti tuyul, langsung dipiting dengan mudah dan disumpal mulutnya agar tidak bicara lebih lanjut.

"Sa.. salah?" kata Annie terbata sambil memalingkan muka.

"Heee ... _merah_, tuh!"

"Diam kamu!"

"UAAA, HELEEEP!" jerit Sasha. Annie mengetatkan pitingan di lehernya tanpa ampun. "ANNIE JADI SETAN. ANNIE DAN MIKASA SAUDARA KEMBAR BEDA SEL TELOR YANG KEPISAH DARI LAHIR!" Sasha menceracau. Meronta-ronta melas di tengah-tengah cekikan Annie.

"Khu," lagi-lagi Christa kecil kita terkekeh tipis melihat ulah keduanya dari jarak aman.

.

* * *

**DUSTA | BRA**

* * *

.

"Christa, kenapa senyam-senyum?" tanya Ymir penasaran.

"Senangnya melihat mereka berdua akur."

"Hah? Oia, kamu udah nih beli tampon aja?"

"Oh, ng..," Christa berpikir sesaat. "Aku juga mau beli bra baru kayaknya ... Yang lama hilang pas aku jemur. Padahal jemurnya dalem kamar, loh. Kok bisa ilang, ya?"

"Halah, itu pasti ulah si Reiner. Kalau nggak ya paling teman-temannya yang alay itu. Nanti biar kuberi pelajaran mereka," dusta Ymir dengan wajah meyakinkan.

_(Ah, Christa sayangku, seandainya kamu tahu bahwa pencuri bramu adalah aku ...)_

"Kamu ngantri dulu aja sana di kasir," perintah Ymir, "biar aku yang ambilin. Letaknya agak jauh sih."

"Eh? Sungguh? Oke kalau gitu," balas Christa tidak enak hati.

Lima menit kemudian, teman kesayangannya itu kembali dengan sepotong bra baru ukuran B 38. Renda biru muda mengepit sisi-sisinya. Sangat cantik. Warna biru. Warna kesukaan Christa—ukuran yang Ymir _tahu _sangat pas di dada Christa. Seperti cangkir keramik. Mungil. Kokoh. Menutup sempurna sepasang jeli bundar yang padat. Yang kenyal.

"Hng.. makasih, kok kamu tau ukura—"

"SILAKAN, BERIKUTNYA!"

.

**Teriakan ibu-ibu penjaga kasir sialan**

**Membuat obrolan mereka bubar jalan**

**Mau tak mau dua-duanya langsung terdiam, bergeser pelan**

**Lantas memalingkan muka**

**dengan semburat merah di pipi tak kentara**

**.**

_(Jadi, _batin Christa_, ternyata itu memang kamu, Ymir.)_

.

**[****Catatan Nyempil****]**: Christa suka warna biru itu mitos. Ukuran dadanya di sini juga mitos. Bisa jadi "mereka" lebih besar, lebih kecil, atau malah kecil sebelah /heh

.

* * *

**BUKU | MAJALAH | VVOTA #2**

* * *

**.**

**Sasha yang lelah di-**_**bully**_

**akibat mencampuri _fitrah wanita_ seorang Annie**

**akhirnya mengungsi**

**menuju sebuah rak yang dari atas sampai bawah sekali**

**berjejer buku dan majalah yang wangi, kotak-kotak, dan tersusun rapi**

.

Meski tidak punya duit, kadang-kadang ia sering ke sudut ini ketimbang pergi menyusup ke dapur pegawai, terlalu berisiko, terlebih setelah sempat dimarahi dan posternya dipajang besar-besar sebagai maling.

_Cewek cakep kok dijadiin kriminil? Jahat. Dasar nggak berperasaan!_ rutuk Sasha sambil berjongkok di depan rak buku.

Perutnya bergemuruh pelan karena belum makan sejak kemarin pagi. Tapi ia harus bertahan. Dipilihnya sebuah buku resep berjudul:

"SERBA KENTANG, TEMUKAN KELEZATAN DAN KEAJAIBAN UMBI EMAS INI DALAM BUKU YANG SEDANG ANDA PEGANG"

Itu adalah buku yang sudah Sasha buka plastiknya dan disembunyikan di bawah buku-buku sejarah prajurit (yang tak seorang pun mau baca) selama dua tahun lamanya.

Itu adalah ... buku pertama yang menarik perhatian Sasha sejak ia lahir.

Buku yang hebat. Kertas yang _full color_. Puluhan masakan berbahan utama kentang. Tiga ratus empat puluh dua halaman. Resolusi maksimal. Sukses menerbitkan air liur. Sasha bahkan hapal ada di halaman berapa menu sate kentang berada, atau sayur kentang. Tumis kentang. Kentang bakar. Kentang rebus polos. Goreng kentang krispi. Dan masih banyak lagi. Sampulnya pun tak kalah hebat. Semangkuk sup mendidh. Dari atas permukaannya bertonjolan butir-butir potongan kentang rebus berkilauan. Kuah yang bergolak. Uap-uap yang mungil—semua detil itu tertangkap akurat oleh kamera.

_Ah, pasti fotografernya superjago_, pikir Sasha. _Sungguh beruntung ia bisa melihat makanan setampan ini berkali-kali, berjepret-jepret_, _bermangkuk-mangkuk_.

Sungguh, senang sekali Sasha dengan buku itu! Ia tak dapat mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata. Bahwa ia selalu memiliki hasrat untuk memiliki si buku. Mencopot tiap halaman dari jilidannya. Memfotokopinya dengan jumlah banyak. Menempelnya kuat-kuat di setiap sudut dinding, pintu, dan lemari kamar tidur.

_Ah, tapi kan, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, uang segini bisa buat beli kentang yang asli! Duh, kalo ada duit mending beli yang bisa masuk perut, lah! Kertas doang mana enak ..._

_._

**Pemikiran seperti itulah yang membuat si buku tetap tersembunyi dan tak pernah terbeli **

**selamanya menjadi bacaan gratis **

**ketika perut meringis dan kantong lagi tipis**

.

Sambil membuka-buka halaman si buku pujaan yang ter-PHP sekian lama, rupanya Sasha tak bisa melepaskan pikirannya dengan seseorang. Bukan Connie. Bukan Jean atau Mikasa. Tapi sosok pramuniaga yang dia temui di pojok pakaian. Tampak familiar. Sikapnya. Dandanannya. Tapi ...

—_siapa_?

"Bu...! Majalah _Porno Titan-fitti_ bulan ini mana? Udah terbit belom? Kok nggak ada?" ujar seorang wanita dengan suara lantang.

Sasha terkesiap. Ia menengok. Ternyata benar. Mbak-mbak yang tadi!

"Oh. Iya, iya, bentar ya Mbak Hanji, barangnya baru dateng," jawab si ibu sambil tergopoh-gopoh.

_Mbak Hanji? Hanji Zoe yang pentolan Recon Corps itu?_

"Buruan, Bu! Saya pengen banget liat artikel Rider, titan abnormal yang waktu itu saya culik pas misi kesekian. Ya ampyun, dia pake kolor loh, Bu! Eh, cawat, deh. Atau apron? Duch, akika lupa. Yang jelas, dia ketcje pake banget!" ucap Hanji, asyik dengan imajinasinya yang hina bin ajaib.

"Iya, iya.. Duh, ini majalah laris banget deh, Mbak. Saya sampek heran cewek-cewek manis kayak kalian kok doyan beginian," katanya sambil menyerahkan majalah yang dimaksud dengan maklum. "Ini nih. Untung sudah saya simpenin buat Mbak biar nggak kehabisan!"

"Yei, makasih banyak ya, Bu! Sukses terus!" katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Syip~!" balas si Ibu tidak kalah kécé dengan jempolnya yang berkuteks pink.

"Huhehe ... Nggak salah kerja sambilan di sini. Bisa dapet edisi _Porno Titan-fitti_ terbaru. Gratis, lagi!" Hanji tertawa menggema. Bahagia.

_Ah, memang nikmat menjadi seorang vvota!_ puji Sasha dalam hati. _Aku juga vvota. Vvota kentang, tapi_. _Dan_ Plectranthus rotundifolius _adalah_ oshi_-ku_!

.

**Sasha pun mengembalikan si buku pada tempatnya.**

**Berlalu begitu saja, **

**lupa dengan tujuan awalnya. **

**Sampai sekarang pun, ia masih bertanya-tanya**

**mbak-mbak itu Hanji Zoe, atau cuma pegawai mesum biasa.**

**.**

* * *

**PULANG | SHIP**

* * *

**.**

**Sasha baru saja mandi dan sedang memasang tampon di lobang "ehem"-nya ketika terdengar ketukan dari luar**.

"Iyaaa, bentar! Eh, lho,

—_Mikasa_?"

Gadis bersyal merah itu berdiri tegak di balik pintu. Di belakangnya petir menggelegar dan angin berembus beku.

"Kamu masih mens?" adalah kata-kata pertama yang dia ucapkan.

"Eh? Masih, sih. Kenapa?"

Mikasa mendesah lega. Sasha bisa melihat ia tersenyum tipis. "Oh. Ya udah. Aku cuma mau ngomong itu. Dah."

"Mi.. Mikasa?! Tadi di kope—Duh, kenapa sih itu anak?" Sasha cemberut sambil memandangi kepergian si wanita cantik bersyal marun.

_Hari yang aneh_, batinnya.

Sasha baru saja akan terlelap ketika menemukan sesuatu yang mengganjal terjepit di lengan jendela. Selembar kertas. Terlipat rapi. Sebuah pesan informatif yang dibagikan sehari sekali bagi prajurit. Biasanya berisi misi atau jadwal latihan besok tapi ia selalu lupa membacanya. _Jarkoman_, begitulah sebutannya di dunia kita. Bedanya, yang ini lebih klasik dan merepotkan.

Sasha membuka lipatan kertas itu dengan malas. Tapi lima detik kemudian, ia menangis.

—_Terharu_.

Gadis kentang kita mencoba menahan guyuran air mata dengan sebelah tangan sementara mulutnya bergetar membentuk senyuman.

"Dasar ...

si Mikasa."

.

Sasha meletakkan kertas itu di sampingnya sebelum jatuh tertidur. Bekas air mata membentuk jejak garis meliuk-liuk di pipinya. Kertas itu, sama seperti jarkoman lainnya yang sering kita temui di hape, tidak lebih bertuliskan:

_._

_KHUSUS WANITA:_

_Wkt haid JGN MINUM ES YA._

_Riset mbktikn _

_hal ini mybbkn drh haid tsisa_

_di dinding rhim,_

_stlh 5-10 thn bs_

_mybbkn kista n KANKER RAHIM._

_._

—_**SHip**__, _

_krn kami pduli pd klian_

.

... sepertinya besok ibu penjual EBuSeT bakal kekurangan banyak pelanggan. Habisnya, Sasha lihat, tidak sedikit prajurit wanita yang waktu itu juga mengantri es, ikutan pula berbaris beli tampon di kasir KKW. Ya, mereka harus hati-hati.

—Terlepas dari informasi itu benar atau _tidak_.

.

**Di kamarnya, Mikasa menggerutu menyalahkan, tapi penuh rasa sayang.**

_Sulit dipercaya. Memo kecil gitu aja males banget bacanya_, batinnya sambil membuka hati-hati surat edaran miliknya sendiri.

.

_Kepada Nn. Mikasa Ackerman. _

_Kata-kata mutiara yang Anda tulis sungguh bermutu. _

_Kami harap Anda bisa menulis kata-kata mutiara seperti ini lagi di masa yang akan datang._

_Salam, _

_Pemimpin Redaksi __**S**__urat __**H**__ar__**i**__an Ke__**p**__rajuritan_

.

Mikasa melipat kembali kertas itu. Sekarang waktunya tidur. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, ia harus bicara empat mata dengan Eren. Akhir-akhir ini si saudara angkat agak aneh. Tadi sore ia bahkan pulang membeli sepasang mug. Katanya untuk menyeduh teh.

_("Eren. Teh itu diseruput dari bibir cangkir. Bukan mug.")_

_("Eh, oh, begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, benda ini akan kukembalikan besok.")_

Dari gelagatnya, Mikasa tahu itu bohong. Jelas sekali Eren tidak menyiapkan mug itu untuk Armin. Tidak juga untuknya. Lalu, untuk _siapa_?

Gebetan? Pacar?

Tunggu, seperti inikah, perasaan ayah yang tidak ingin melepas putrinya ke tangan pria lain?

Mikasa memantapkan hati. Besok Eren akan dia tanyai. _Harus_.

.

* * *

**JADI?**

* * *

.

**Sasha, beruntung telah menjadi bagian** (_meski sangat kecil_) **dari** (_5% sisa_) **otak Mikasa**.

**.**

"Tunggu saja Armin_, nyemm ..._,_" _gumam Sasha di sela-sela tidurnya. "Sasha ini, _nyemh_ ... akan menggesermu dari, _nyem nyem duh kentang ini krispi banget_ ... dari posisi nomor dua! _Nyemh_ ... _Ahh, enyaknya_ ..."

.

.

.

.

.

**Dan** **Mikasa beruntung** (_meski sangat kecil_) (_meski bukan termasuk jenis makanan_) (_meski bukan ber-genus_ Solanum) **ia** **telah menjadi bagian** **dari otak Sasha** (_yang selama ini) (entah berapa persen) (selalu dikuasai_) (_oleh kentang_) (_kentang_) (_dan lagi-lagi_)

.

.

.

(... _kentang_).

.

.

Sepertinya, _Arc_ Persahabatan yang mereka semua lalui, masih akan sangaaat panjang.

_Arc_ Percintaan memang sudah menanti. Tapi ... lain kali saja, ya? Setuju?


End file.
